


Sticky Situation, A

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Fox wants to help Alex build his new Star trek ship model with disastrous results.





	Sticky Situation, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Sticky Situation, A

### Sticky Situation, A

#### by Lady Midath

  

    
    
         From: Lady Midath <>
         Subject: A Sticky Situation
         Date: Saturday, May 24, 2003 9:04 AM
         Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. I just found them lying
         abandoned on the sidewalk.
         Fandom: X Files
         Pairing: Sk/M/K
         Rating: R
         Archive: Sure thing
         Spoilers: None
         Category: Humour
         Warning: M/M sexual reference and discipline
         Summary: Fox wants to help Alex build his new Star trek ship
         model with disastrous results.
         This story was written for Peach's birthday. Please note
         that Alex has two arms in this story.
    

* * *

A Sticky Situation 

"Don't touch it Fox." Alex said irritably moving his model of the Defiant away from his lover's hands. 

"I was only having a look at it." Fox replied defensively. "Why are you so grouchy today." 

"I'm not grouchy, I just don't want you messing about with it, that's all." 

Fox sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. Whatever. I won't touch your stupid toys anymore." 

"They are not stupid and they are not toys!" Alex yelled at him. "And keep your hands off!" 

"What's going on in here?" Walter's head popped around the corner of the family room. "I thought I heard yelling?" 

"It's nothing Walter, Alex is just being an ass." Fox replied. 

"And Fox is being a pain in the neck." Alex responded, glowering at Fox. 

Walter leveled a glare at the both of them. "Will you two knock it off, you haven't stopped bickering all day." 

"Sorry." Both men muttered; glaring daggers at each other. 

Walter sighed. "Look, I have to go to the supermarket and pick up some things. Can I leave you both here alone for a couple of hours without either of you killing each other? Is that entirely possible?" 

Neither Fox nor Alex said anything, they were still mad at each other. 

"It's either that, or you can both come shopping with me." Walter told them sweetly. He knew how much they both hated shopping. 

Alex's eyes widened. "Uh, no; it's okay Walter. I'll stay here and work on this model a bit more." 

"And I'll go and read for a while." Fox added hurriedly. The last place he wanted to be stuck on such a nice day was a crowded supermarket. 

"Right then." Walter looked at both his lovers sternly. "I'll be back as soon as I can, behave yourselves while I'm gone. Got it?" 

Alex and Fox both nodded. Satisfied, Walter left them and headed out the front door and down to where his car was parked. Both men waited until he left, then went back to glaring at each once more. 

"I can't see why you won't let me help." Fox said after a few minutes. 

"Because when I let you _help_ me with the Enterprise, you ruined it. That's why." Alex snapped back at him. "Besides, this model's mine, Walter gave it to me for my birthday yesterday." 

"For a start, I didn't ruin your precious Enterprise model, _you_ were the one that dropped it, remember? And then you went running off to Walter and told him I was the one that broke it." 

"Well I wouldn't have dropped it if you hadn't snatched it off me in the first place." Alex replied angrily. "It was all your fault Fox, if you hadn't kept interfering..." 

"Fine, be a creep." Fox replied coldly. "I can find better stuff to do anyway." With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out. Alex watched him go, then turned his attention to the Defiant. Another couple of pieces to attach and it would be finished and ready to join his other models sitting on the bookcase in the living room. 

"Alex, phone call!" 

Alex winced and wondered if the people living in Christchurch New Zealand were able to hear Fox's dulcet tones. For a man who spoke mostly in a low monotone, he sure had one hell of a yell on him. 

"Coming!" He called back. Carefully setting the model that he had just completed on the table to dry, he wiped his hands on a rag and headed out to the living room. 

Fox was lying sprawled on the sofa, oversized glasses perched on his nose. He peered up from the book he was reading. "It's Byers, he needs some advice on some hacking program or something." 

"Okay." Alex replied, heading over to where the phone sat. Ever since Byers Langely and Frohike had discovered that Alex was a better computer hacker than they were, they had been on the telephone non stop asking him for advice. Alex would never admit it, but he rather liked the three guys as odd as they were and would spend hours helping them out with any problems they might be having. 

Fox watched as Alex picked the receiver up and starting speaking. Then after making sure that his lover was fully engrossed in the conversation, put down his book and quietly slipped out of the room. 

The model of the Defiant was still sitting there where Alex had left it. The paint and glue were slowly drying. Fox walked over to where it was sitting, inspecting it closely. 

Careful not to touch the still wet glue, he examined the model, marveling at the detail. The manufacturers had certainly gone to great length to faithfully recreate the Deep Space Nine ship. 

Fox suddenly grinned, who would have thought that Alex Krycek of all people was a closet trekkie? Both he and Walter had found this out when they had caught Alex avidly watching a Star Trek marathon. Fox had teased Alex about it mercilessly at first, even though he liked Star trek as well. Walter had finally put his foot down and threatened Fox with a spanking unless he stopped. 

Suddenly something caught Fox's eye. There on the table was a tiny piece of gray plastic. Fox frowned, Alex must have overlooked it. Carefully picking it up and holding it between thumb and forefinger, Fox studied it. 

It looked like a rod of some sort, but whereabouts on the model was it supposed to go? 

He considered calling Alex, but he could still hear the murmur of conversation. Whatever they were discussing, it sounded complicated so Fox decided not to disturb him. Besides, he could stick a tiny piece of plastic on something, after all; it wasn't rocket science. 

Suddenly he remembered what Walter had said to him after the whole rotten Enterprise incident. Of course Fox had been too upset to listen to him at the time. He had been feeling terrible about the fact that Alex's model had wound up getting broken and even worse after the spanking that Walter had administered afterward. 

Still; it was one tiny piece, he could glue it on therefore helping Alex and being able to take credit for helping out. A perfect way to score brownie points with both his lovers. 

Taking the greatest of care, Fox picked up the tube of glue, it was not very big but by the look of it, there was still plenty adhesive left. 

Now where did this pesky little part go? 

Aha, there was a spot, just near the aft nacelle or whatever it was called. Alex would probably know. 

There, perfect, the rod fit just fine. With a nod of satisfaction at a job well done, Fox inspected his handiwork. Just then the door opened and Alex entered the room. 

"What are you doing?" 

Fox spun around guiltily. "Uh nothing." Aware that he was still holding the tube of glue, he placed his hand behind his back. 

Alex's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you holding Fox?" 

"Nothing." Fox snapped back. "God Alex, what is it with you?" 

Alex shrugged, he looked down at his model, then back up at Fox. His lover's face was a picture of innocence. Well the model looked okay, Alex thought. Aloud he said. 

"Are you coming into the living room, your favourite show's coming on." 

"Okay." Fox said. "What about you, you want to watch it with me?" 

Alex shook his head. "No, I'll stay here, there's still some work I want to do on my model." 

Fox's stomach did a slow roll, how the hell was he going to put the glue back on the table without Alex seeing him? Alex moved to sit down at the table, his hands going to the model to pick it up. Edging past him, Fox quickly slipped the tube into the one place where Alex could not see what he was up to. He slipped it into the pocket of Alex's leather jacket that was hanging up on a hook beside the door. 

"Okay, I'm going to go watch tv now." He announced, hoping that he didn't sound too nervous. 

"Yeah, whatever." Alex answered absently, his attention on his precious Defiant. 

Gratefully Fox slipped out the door and fled into the relative safety of the living room. 

* * *

Fox was curled up on the couch in front of the tv happily munching on popcorn when Alex walked into the room, wearing his jacket. 

Fox's eyes widened, he had become so caught up in his show that he had completely forgotten about the glue. 

"Going somewhere Alex?" He asked, eyeing the pocket where he had put the tube. 

"No, why you asking?" 

"Oh, it's just that you are wearing you jacket and I thought..." 

Alex shrugged. "Oh that, I was feeling a little cold so I put it on." 

"Wouldn't you prefer a pullover instead?" Fox asked. "I can go upstairs and get one for you." He went to move off the couch. 

"No, it's alright Fox." Alex wandered over to the bookshelf, scanning the various titles. 

"Well wouldn't you be more comfortable with a pullover. I have one you might like." Fox was beginning to sweat now. If Alex put his hand into the pocket of his jacket, he would find the tube. Then he's know that Fox had been fiddling with his model. Hell, he'd probably be mad enough to tell Walter. Fox shuddered inwardly, as much as he adored the big man, his spankings were something to be feared. He never spanked them often, but whenever he did they were always memorable. 

And he knew that after the whole 'Enterprise' incident, Walter would take a dim view of Fox messing about with Alex's new model. 

"Are you sure..." Fox began, then his eyes widened even further, oh shit, Alex had just put his hand inside his pocket. 

"Look Fox, I'm...what the hell is this?" Alex frowned, puzzled. He looked down at the pocket of his jacket, the one that his hand was currently residing in. 

"Hey, I have an idea." Fox babbled, jumping up off the couch. "How about I make us some hot chocolate and some Oreos and...." 

"The inside of my pocket feels damp." Alex said. "That's weird." Suddenly he went to pull his hand out, then looked up at Fox. "My hand's stuck." 

"What?" Fox suddenly felt faint. "What are you talking about about Alex?" 

"My hand...it's stuck!" Alex tugged harder, panic starting to set in. "Fucking hell, my hand's stuck-I can't get it out!" he stared up at Fox, the colour draining from his face. 

"How shit, Fox what the hell's going on?" 

"The glue must have leaked." Fox said miserably. 

"What?" Alex's mouth hung open. "Glue...what...Jesus Christ Fox what did you do?" Alex's voice rose almost hysterically. 

"It was an accident." Fox told him, nearly in tears. "I...I wanted to help with the model and there was this piece that you missed and I thought...and then you walked in and I didn't want you to see me holding the glue in case you told Walter and...oh FUCK!" 

"FOX! Slow down and tell me properly." Alex said, trying to keep from panicking himself. 

"I put the tube of glue in your jacket pocket so you wouldn't find out that I had messed around with your model." Fox said dully. "The tube must have leaked. Oh Alex I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." 

"You mean to say that my hand's glued inside my pocket?" Alex looked stunned, then sick. "What am I going to do?" 

"I'll call Scully." Fox said suddenly. "She's a doctor, she'll know what to do." 

"Well hurry Fox, this stuff's starting to sting." 

Fox dashed over to the phone, almost tripping over the rug on the floor in his haste to get to the telephone. Grabbing the receiver, he was about to dial Scully's number, when he heard the front door open and close. 

"Hi guys, I'm back!" Walter called out as he walked past the living room and into the kitchen. "Come and give me a hand putting the groceries away will you. 

Fox froze, his hand still on the receiver. "Oh shit." He whispered. "I'm toast." 

* * *

"It's alright baby, Dana's on her way-it's okay." Walter said comforting a now distraught Alex. He was holding the sniffling young man tight, rubbing slow soothing circles on his back. 

Fox was hovering nearby, pale and upset. Alex moaned softly. "It's really starting to hurt Walter." 

"I know sweetheart, just hang on a little longer-do you think you can do that for me?" Walter asked gently. He felt Alex's head nod against his shoulder. 

"Maybe we could give him something for the pain." Fox suggested helpfully. Walter glanced over at him. 

"We can't yet Fox, not until Dana's seen him. He might have to go into surgery, depending on how bad it is." 

Walter was dismayed at the way Fox's face fell. He knew that this had not been an act of maliciousness, just one of sheer thoughtlessness, but still he was not going to spare Fox in any way. Out of all the foolish stunts that Fox had pulled, this had to be right up there at the top. 

"Look, let's just wait until Dana gets here." Walter said, softening his tone. The last thing he wanted was to upset either of them even more. 

Dana Scully was as good as her word. She had told Walter over the phone that she would be there as soon as possible and here she was now-walking through their front door, doctor's bag in hand. 

As soon as Walter had realized that something was badly wrong with his boys, he had wanted to take Alex straight to the emergency room but Alex was having none of it. He hated hospitals with a passion usually reserved for the Smoking Man. 

At first Walter had insisted, preparing to put his foot down, but seeing how frightened Alex was, he decided to relent and call Dana instead. 

"But if she says that you have to go to the hospital Alex, that's exactly where I will be taking you. Is that clear?" He had told his distraught and frightened young lover. 

Alex had nodded, merely grateful at the reprieve, even if it might only be temporary. 

"Now let's have a look." Dana said, getting straight down to business. Working with her usual quiet efficiency, she carefully lifted the opening of the pocket as far as she was able to peer inside. 

"We are going to have to remove as much of the material as we can." She announced grimly. 

"But how?" Alex asked, white faced. Dana turned and opened her medical bag, removing a pair of surgical shears. 

"You're going to cut up my jacket?" Alex tried to spring away from her, his usually graceful movements made awkward because of his trapped hand. 

"I have to Alex." She told him reasonably. "It's the only way I'm going to be able to try and get your hand free. After all, you don't want to be stuck in there forever do you?" 

Alex turned to Walter, his eyes brimming with tears of pain and now sorrow at the imminent loss of his jacket. The one thing he had consistently owned ever since he had started working for the Consortium. No matter what other possessions he had been forced to give up while on the run from Spender and his cronies, this jacket had always gone with him. It had become a symbol of everything that he'd ever had. It had traveled the world with him and now Dana was going to just casually rip it to pieces a though it were garbage. 

"Walter please, don't let her." 

Touched by the sheer raw pleading on Alex's face, Walter gathered him into his arms, rocking him back and forth like he would a frightened child. 

Holding him firmly, Walter gave Dana a firm nod. Working as quickly as she could, she started cutting up the back of the jacket. It wasn't easy cutting through leather, but the shears were heavy duty so soon she managed to cut the jacket in half. 

Taking the greatest care, Walter helped a now sobbing Alex, gently pulling the now ruined jacket off his slender frame. 

Fox watched all this with a sick feeling of guilt and shame. How could his actions have led to this? *//I'm the most rotten human being on the entire planet.//* He thought glumly. 

One thing was for sure though, he would spend the rest of his life making this up to Alex. That was if he would ever speak to him again. 

With most of the jacket now removed, Dana was able to snip away the material still clinging to Alex's hand. Finally she was able to see clearly the extent of the damage. 

It was not good. 

Carefully inspecting his hand, Dana spoke quietly. 

"I'm afraid this is going to have to be a hospital job Walter. See that patch of lining still stuck to the back of Alex's hand." She pointed to the offending patch of white material. "It's going to have to be surgically removed. And there's glue between his fingers. By the look of it, the middle and ring finger are stuck together." 

Walter nodded grimly. He thought as much. 

"Plus there will be some damage to the skin, caused by the caustic nature of this type of adhesive." Dana continued. Straightening up, she said. 

"I'll call the hospital and let them know you are bringing Alex in." 

* * *

It was well after midnight when Walter finally called Fox. Both he and Dana had taken Alex to the hospital, leaving Fox behind. 

At first, he had insisted on going with them but Walter had stood firm. 

"No Fox." He had said. "I want you to stay here. First of all, there's nothing you can do anyway, and if you do come, you'll only get yourself into a worse state then you already are." 

"But Walter..." Fox had begun, unhappy at not being able to be with Alex. 

Seeing how upset Fox was now, Walter softened his tone. "I know you want to be there to comfort Alex, but it's better that you stay here. We'll be back as soon as we can. Alright?" 

Miserably Fox nodded his head. He understood perfectly, the last person that Alex would want to have hanging around was the very man who did this to him in the first place. 

Walter gave him a quick reassuring hug. "Stay here sweetheart, I'll call you as soon as we know what's happening." 

Fox had waited on the couch. He had tried to watch some old movie but he could not concentrate. All he could see was Alex's ashen tear streaked face as Dana cut his beloved jacket off him. 

Finally exhaustion took it's toll and he dozed off into a fitful sleep. 

Waking to the shrill of the telephone, Fox raced over to pick it up. 

"Walter?" 

"Yes sweetheart, it's me." Walter strong warm voice was enough to bring tears to the younger man's eyes. 

"Alex? How is he?" 

"He's fine Fox." Walter replied. "He didn't have to undergo surgery after all. They managed to soak the material off his hand and his fingers separated. His hand's going to be tender for a few days, but other than that, there's no lasting damage." 

"Oh thank god." Fox replied, feeling almost giddy with relief. "Are you both coming home tonight?" 

"On our way now." Walter said. "There's no way I can keep Alex here any longer, he's just about climbing the walls trying to bust out of here." 

Fox smiled at that. "I'll see you when you get home." 

"Yes...oh and Fox, you and I have something very serious to discuss." 

Gulping hard, Fox put down the phone. Oh yeah, he was definitely toast-actually, make that burnt toast. 

* * *

"There you are Alex." Fox handed a mug of steaming hot chocolate to his young lover. Alex looked up and him and smiled. 

"This is the third mug in an hour Fox, are you trying to overdose me on hot chocolate?" 

"I just thought you might like another one, that's all." Fox replied with a grin. "Can I get you anything else while I'm up? A sandwich maybe? Or how about some of those cheese snacks you like?" 

"No thanks Fox, I'm fine." Alex told him, laughing. "Look will you just relax. Come and watch some tv with me." 

"Okay." Fox said. Carefully he eased himself down onto the couch beside Alex trying not to wince to much. Alex watched him, concern written on his face. 

"Still tender huh?" 

Fox nodded. "Well at least I can sit down again, that's something." 

The following day, Walter and Fox had held their 'discussion'. Walter's hand doing most of the talking of course, on Fox's bare ass. 

Alex chuckled, leaning forward, he placed his mug down onto the coffee table, then gently drew Fox into his arms. Fox smiled with contentment as he felt a kissed dropped onto the top of his head. 

"I'm glad you aren't mad at me any more." He said quietly. 

"Well I was pretty upset at first." Alex replied. "But then I had plenty of reason to be. Having your hand glued to you pocket isn't a whole lot of fun you know." 

"No, it wouldn't be." Fox replied. "It was an accident, you know that don't you Alex?" 

Alex could hear the sudden worry in Fox's voice, he knew that his lover had still not forgiven himself for pulling such a stupid stunt, even though he had not meant anything malicious by it. It was just typical of Fox not thinking things through as usual. 

"I'm not mad at you Fox and I know it was an accident." Alex replied. "And besides, you've already been punished for it. As far as I'm concerned, it's over and done with, so can we please get back to normal?" 

Fox grinned as he twisted his head around to look into the sweet face of the man he loved. One of the men he loved actually. 

"Hey, mind if I join in?" 

They both looked up as Walter entered the room, filling it with his warmth and energy. Both Alex and Fox moved over to make room on the couch for him. 

"So what do my boys want for dinner tonight?" He asked. 

Fox and Alex looked at each other for a moment, before replying in unison..."Pizza." 

That made Walter chuckle. "Okay, pizza it is. Then an early night, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." 

"Yeah, what?" Alex asked, curious. 

"Fox is going to buy you a new leather jacket." Walter replied. "Aren't you Fox." 

Fox nodded. "Yeah, Walter and I talked about it." He explained to a surprised looking Alex. 

"It's only fair, after all, it was my fault that your old one got ruined." 

"Okay Fox." Alex replied. "Now let me see, there's this really great looking jacket I saw the other week, Hugo Boss, I think it is...." 

Fox sighed and rolled his eyes. "Great, not only is he a trekkie, he's turning into a label queen as well." 

"Hey, there's nothing wrong in wanting quality." Alex protested good naturedly. 

"Yep, he's right." Walter said as he wrapped his arms around both his boys, pulling them closer to him. "And that's precisely why I have you two." 

**THE END**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath


End file.
